Who Says School Is Boring?
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: No one knew they were sisters, until she dropped her younger sister off at the front gates and went to say hello to her former teachers and classmates. Now after an eventful summer, Beth Jones is back at St Trinians. Who says school is boring? Femslash
1. Prologue

Ok, a new story. I know I haven't updated in a while. It's the arse end of the school year. So this is a St Trinians femslash story. See if you can figure it out. Love comments and reviews.

* * *

The stylish London apartment was silent, peaceful almost. Kelly Jones stood in the doorway to her younger sister's room, tank top and shorts, coffee in her hand. The low hum of the air conditioner in the background, keeping the rooms cool as the long, hot summer was ending and tickling her legs as she stood there in short shorts. The alarm clock on the bed side table was blaring red numbers 5:57am, the alarm set for six. For the first time in nearly a month, her baby sister was sleeping, quietly and calmly. Thankfully, she had not been plagued by nightmares the night before she was to return to school.

"Come on, wake up, kiddo," she said, shaking her sister lightly. A head of crazy blonde-brunette bed hair peeked out from behind a pillow, groaning lowly before slumping back down. "If you're not up and in the kitchen in five, I will flip your mattress."

The youngest Jones pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and her ribs. Smoothing out her hair and yawning loudly, she made her way into the bathroom. In the mirror, dark eyes and pale skin stared back at her. As she pushed back a blonde streak of hair, she examined the cut across her temple, the harsh deep red standing out against her skin. Sighing loudly, the sixth former padded out into the kitchen for some of the coffee she had smelt when Kelly was waking her up.

"How's your head feel?"

Keeping silent had become Beth's new way of talking. She was trying to avoid the subject of her summer activities and was doing pretty well so far. She simply shrugged.

"There are bagels in the pantry. Don't forget to take your painkillers." Kelly smiled softly over her coffee at her sister, who weakly returned it. Kelly left to shower and Beth let herself out onto the balcony to breathe in London's fresh morning air despite the temperature already rising. A few minutes outside woke Beth up, before deciding she needed to get ready for her trip back to school.

Bleary eyes looked around her bedroom, piles of clothes stacked on her desk chair, her St Trinians uniform hanging over the back.

A guitar in the corner, piles of music sheets knocked over and spread out taking up several feet of room, CD's scattered over the paper.

A dark green, almost brown trunk at the end of her messy bed, covered in band name stickers and the school logo, open with singlets and tracky pants half hanging out.

Turning on her iPod dock above her bed, Beth let it play relaxed rock music an emo would normally be shunned for, before quickly tidying up and packing her trunk, laying her uniform out on the bed.

She just had to wait for Kelly to finish in the shower. Then she could go home. As much as she loved her sister, London wasn't her home.

London would be a distant memory in a few hours time, the school year scaring and exciting Beth all in one.


	2. One

_Ok, so this is my first update in well over a year. Will get to actual pairings later on. Rating is for swearing and possible sexytimes later. In case you didn't quite know, Beth is the emo chick from the Banned of St Trinians._

_I do not own any characters mentioned besides Beth and Kelly's parents._

_Please R&R :) Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

_Broken and damaged, calling Kelly was her last resort. Two days in the hospital at her mother's hand and she had been kicked out before she even got through the front door. Told to find her own way. Her father was a push over, doing whatever his wife wanted. He only stayed for the money he had married into, not even his children. It was barely eleven in the morning, as Beth sat in the local park, unsure of what to do or who to call, before whipping out her phone and calling her big sister._

_It rang four times before going to message back. _

_After a few minutes, she tried again. Still nothing._

_Beth tried to reach her sister sixty-seven times, before Kelly finally picked up._

"_What going on, Little Fella?" the older Jones asked, using her annoying nickname for her baby sister._

"_Hey Big Fella. I'm in a little bit of a pickle here a home." The tears were starting and Beth didn't know how to stop them. The shuddering was beginning to become painful. In between sobs, she began to explain the situation. "They kicked me out. Mum caught us. She flipped her shit as usual. It was worse than last time."_

"_Wait a sec...caught you and who? And doing what exactly?"_

"_They went away for the weekend. Dad said 'be back Sunday night'. They came home early. They weren't meant to know."_

"_What did she do to you?" Panic was beginning to fill Kelly's voice._

_Their mother was the violent one, the father the submissive one. He had his own views and beliefs, but knew when to pick his battles. When it came to their children, he was out of his depth._

"_Can you please just come and get me?"_

"_OK, where are you now?"_

"_At the park around the corner from the house. I don't have any of my stuff either."_

"_I will be there soon. Do not leave, you understand?" asked Kelly. A little force was never a bad thing._

"_Yeah I'll stay put. Thanks Big Fella," cried Beth._

_An hour later, Kelly screeched to a halt, and ran from her car, barely turning it off on her way. Beth was hiding at the top of the slide, arms awkwardly around her knees watching everything quietly and calmly. The summer had hit its highest temperatures, no parent taking them to the park, just the local pool to cool off._

"_Beth!" By now Kelly was yelling as loudly as possible. Her little sister never mentioned where in the park she was and it was a decent sized park. Luckily, the blonde was in the playground closest to their parents house. As soon as she had spotted her sister, she was sprinting, jumping the small stairs to the top. Kelly pulled Beth into a hug, giving her the once over looking at the injuries. "Are you okay?"_

"_I have a mild concussion and a nice gash on my forehead. Bruised ribs. She dislocated my shoulder. She was so angry." Said Beth. The look on her face was hazy, not really paying attention to Kelly just looking around slowly. "Kel, I don't know what to do. Where am I gonna go?"_

_Pale skin and bruising made Beth look even more broken down, so Kelly made the decision for her._

"_You're coming home with me."_

That was three weeks ago, the cut across her temple was nearly healed, still scabbed and was a yellowy bruise. Since then, Beth had felt the need to reinvent herself. Living with Kelly was a fresh start, her room was new, her clothes were new. But her attitudes were different, quieter, worried of overstepping an invisible line.

The drive back up to St Trinians felt really long, Beth and Kelly leaving at lunch time and taking their time to reach the school. Why Kelly had woken her up at six am, Beth had no idea. Students were not required to return until five pm for dinner. After agreeing to take the 'scenic route', her sisters custom red X5 BMW cruising smoothly. iPod headphone in one ear, listening to stories with the other. Their moments of deafening silence left the seventeen year old to daydream. Her foot was bouncing in the car the closer they got. It wasn't returning to the school that was scaring her, she quite loved her school and was grateful to her parents that she hadn't been sent to Cheltenham Ladies. It was the people she was returning to that frankly horrified the crap out of her.

The new look she had was worrying her the closer they got. _Would she be accepted? Shunned? Invisible? _A Longer skirt, just above the knee, stockings gone. Skin and the navy blue contrasting with her black Chuck Taylor converse. White shirt buttoned twice, showing the black singlet underneath and a tie loosely hanging around her neck. Sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The St Trinians logo ripped from another shirt and haphazardly sewn on to the breast pocket. Straightened hair courtesy of Kelly was pulled back into a rough pony tail and blonde bangs hanging over her grey paint flecked risky business sunnies.

* * *

Tired and hungry, Kelly finally pulled the car to a stop nearly the front entrance, barely able to get near the building due to all the first years and 'security guards' surrounding the front steps. The cars of Posh Tottie were together in a perfect line, blowing kisses to each other through their sun roofs. Tanya and Tara zoomed past as the Bursar went arse over tit into a pile of luggage. As per usual, the Flammables were dancing on someone's car, probably Miss Dickinson's, and the first years were attempting to push suitcases from the top of the school bus. The Eco's hippy van chugged past, catching Beth's eye.

"This place is crazier than last year. I almost feel sorry for you," giggled Kelly, as she watched the Emo's pull Zoe from her makeshift coffin.

"Yeah, nearly." Beth was still focused on the direction the Eco's had gone, but her view was obstructed by a tour bus. A platinum blonde girl strutting out.

They sat there for a moment, watching the chaos that was St Trinian's School for Girls. "Come on then, I need a word with Miss Fritton."

Beth hopped out of the passenger seat, people already beginning to stare. She looked like an average teenager, who was hoping the ground would open up and swallow her whole. At St Trinian's, average didn't exist. Some people didn't know how to spell it, let alone understand a definition. Walking to the back of the car provided something to hide behind. Kelly motioned for Beth to grab the handle on the end of her footlocker, Kelly grabbing the other one and together they pulled it from the boot of Kelly's car.

It was heavy as the two Jones sisters lugged it up the front stairs and into the lobby. The dorms were on the top floor, four levels of stairs above them. The Matron was there, drink already in hand. A small alcove was situated right next to the headmistresses office, so they set Beth's trunk down in front of the window seat.

Annabelle was already standing there, talking to Beverly about the conversation she had just had with Miss Fritton. It took her a few moments to realise that Kelly Jones was knocking on the two to her Aunt's office.

"Kelly? What are you doing here? You DID graduate right?" asked Annabelle, as fast as possible.

Kelly had this coy look on her face as she shared a smirk with her sister over Annabelle's shoulder as they hugged.

"Yes 'Belle it's me, I'm just dropping Beth off for the term, and yes, of course I graduated." Kelly smiled down at Beth who returned it reluctantly. The look on Annabelle's face simply said _'Who is Beth?'_ "My baby sister."

"Are you new?" asked the former Cheltenham lady.

"No. I was an emo last year," answered Beth, quietly.

Apparently not only had Kelly and Beth been so different the previous year that no one besides the Geeks knew they were related, but her new look made her someone different from who she used to be. She was sick of the secrets and the lying. All she had wanted was to be normal. Unfortunately, sith her track record, that wasn't normal.

"I remember you now. You look so different," offered the new Head Girl.

'Enter!' came from inside the office.

"I'll catch up with you later, 'Belle. Gotta chat with your Aunt," explained Kelly, giving her 'friend' a once over, admiring who she had become. Beth muttered under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said 'perv'," laughed Beth. "You was pervin' on the Head Girl."

"And?" her sister laughed back, before opening the door and walking in, Beth following closely behind.

* * *

To say dinner was eventful would be outright lying. It was only the first day back, classes hadn't started yet and one teacher had already quit and the twins has somehow managed to blow up part of the hockey field, without pre-laying charges. Rivalries refuelled but no wars started. Yet. Beth sat in the corner of the food hall, playing with her food and thinking of her goodbye to her sister earlier. Now she was alone in a room full of two hundred people, all separated into their own groups. Giving up on her food, she left it on the table and walked out, unaware that she was being watched as she left.

Since she went moved in with her sister, Kelly had been able to give her all the good hiding spots and when to use them, extra shortcuts to make curfew and secret passages to the Matron's 'secret' super sized stash of booze. According to Kelly, the roof would be empty so Beth made her way up there for some peace and quiet.

She was out there for nearly ten minutes, nearly falling asleep when the door opened. Beth bolted up right, unsure of how to handle this situation. So she started with something simple.

"Hi."


	3. Two

**Hey guys, this is the next update for _Who Says School Is Boring? _Just to classify this loosely follows the second movie, but follows Beth more than the main characters. This is unbeta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes. I tried to catch them before I posted, I swear. Enjoy _xx_**

* * *

Beth had been dreading any confrontations that were going to come her way once she arrived back at St Trinians. Her different look that made her stand out, even among the ones that stood out, (which was practically everyone) in a way that had never been seen at the school in all its years. Beth was rather against telling anyone about the problems she had faced over her summer, including practically outing herself as gay to the student body and that that Kelly Jones, _the Kelly Jones_ was her big sister. That was a lot to live up too.

There standing at the top of the stairs in her rather short glory, with her Haley-from-Paramore style fringe, was Zoe. A scowl secured on her face. Too much silver jewellery and black hugging her form or hanging from her wrists.

"Where were _you_ all summer? And _what_ are you wearing?"

Beth really didn't want to answer that. The memories floating in her mind held her train of thought as her favourite last memory of her girlfriend finally came to the surface.

_Her parents were gone for the weekend, Kelly had already called to check up. Her girlfriend, the secret one, was upstairs half naked in bed while Beth got some breakfast. Balancing the breakfast tray on her hip, she adjusted her baggy shirt, before hurrying back to her room. _

_Poking her head through the doorway, she saw the ecofriendly teen sitting on the bed staring at the room around her. Posters on the walls, clothes from the previous night thrown wherever, desk a mess and little trinkets and CD's everywhere. Beth thought she looked like an angel, the usual dreadlocks gone and replaced with smoother yet unruly bed hair since they had begun dating at three months before the end of last year._

"_Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?" was heard as the tray was placed on her lap, a coy smirk gracing her features. A bowl of cereal, some toast and coffee bunched together._

_A gentle shrug. "You stayed last night."_

"_Like I wouldn't. You way too much to me, Beth," pushing hair away as she kissed the younger girl. They pulled away smiling just as they dug into the food Beth had prepared, feeding each other often and giggling at the others breakfast antics._

The happy times Beth had with her girlfriend were gone, the girl invading her thoughts at all times of the day as well as her dreams was only three floors down eating dinner with the rest of her friends. A very loud 'hello' and a wave in front of her face brought her back to reality.

"What?" she asked slowly, just as she realised she was zoning out.

"What is going on with you? You're different." The new tribe leader of the emo pack was looking at her with a confused look, unsure if to be happy at the change or disappointed.

"I had a lot to deal with over the summer. Just leave it alone," she snapped.

Zoe's smirk returned. "Does this have anything to do with-"

"ZOE!" The emo's head twisted slowly, almost in an 'Exorcist' kind of way as she looked at Annabelle Fritton. "Leave her alone. Go and annoy Bianca."

Reluctantly, Zoe turned on her heel and strutted towards the stairs and disappeared back inside.

"Are you okay?"

Beth sat looking at the view, the sun finally dipping behind the horizon. The countryside was almost completely blacked out with the only light coming from those attached to the school building or driveway.

"Kelly tell you?"

"She told me bits and pieces. The basics, said if you wanted to tell me, you would," explained the new Head Girl.

"And what makes you think I _want_ to tell _you_?" sneered Beth.

A loud sigh came from the Posh Tottie. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, you had a hard time over the summer break. Kelly told me the basics of your situation: your parents got mad, you got hurt. She said something about you getting caught with someone but she didn't tell me who. She let me in on what has been going on because she wanted you to have someone to talk to, to confide in if you couldn't reach her. We're here for eight, nine months out of a year. Kel is always working, I'm sure you know that already."

"I'm sorry. It pretty much just sucks, and I'm tired, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Beth apologized, finally looking Annabelle in the eye.

"I respect Kelly a lot. Not only is she my best friend, but I look up to her in a lot of ways. I promised I'd look out for you this year. Make sure you don't get in to any trouble." A soft laugh broke the tension.

The two girls sat in a semi-comfortable silence for nearly twenty minutes before either of them spoke again.

"There's a party going on downstairs soon. Last year's band is back to kick us off for another hectic year, pass the torch onto the new band, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. You should come down, instead of isolating yourself," explained the Head Girl, standing and getting ready to go back in.

"Sure."

They brushed themselves off and made for the door.

"Annabelle," said Beth, stopping, waiting for her new 'friend' to turn back around before she told her secret. A deep breath later and the blonde jumped in her explanation. "I'm gay. That's why my parents got mad. That's why I got hurt. My mum is very conservative. Anything that isn't biblical is wrong, and my dad just goes along with it."

The fringe that now partially covered her eyes was pulled back, showing the slow healing cut on Beth's forehead.

Annabelle gasped in shock.

"How did they find out?"

"Caught us in bed. The morning after. Mum is completely anal about some things, and they came home early. Three days later, I'm out of the hospital, homeless, single, sitting in the park trying to call my big sister."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," said the former emo. Beth scratched her head and stood awkwardly silent, before pushing off the wall she had been leaning against and walking inside.

Annabelle jogged slightly to catch up before asking her a question. "Can I ask, who was is that they caught you with?"

The blonde stopped. Not even Kelly knew who it was. Sure she was okay with the whole gay thing, but her ex-girlfriend was something she wanted to keep to herself, her own little secret. She simply shrugged before answering.

"Daisy."

* * *

They night before, the girls of St Trinians School had partied in the St Trinian true fashion: hard, loud and slightly alcohol fuelled. Singing along to the bands fast-paced rendition of the school theme, first years up the front, seventh years at the back and sides, occasionally flittering in the middle. Parties for the school were generally held downstairs in the foyer, doors blocked off and decorations everywhere. The next morning was one filled with hangovers over coffee and juice, and long queues to the bathrooms for those who couldn't hold their liquor down. Luckily for the girls after this party, there wasn't a suit waiting in their party room, ready to issue a bankruptcy notice.

Beth Jones had been nowhere near her fellow students and teachers as they drank their way into oblivion and into a new school year. She had been at the top of the stairs listening for new song ideas, or watching (she was actually staring) at Daisy, who had a drink in one hand, laughing hard with her eco friends, telling jokes, and pushing each other around gently.

She looked different. Daisy's blonde dreadlocks had comeback and her clothes were even different, a bra-skirt, and an odd looking hat. To Beth, she was still gorgeous. Several times on their first night back, Beth could've sworn she saw Daisy staring back.

The bell rang shrilly, most people in the food hall groaning as their heads thumped, and Ms Fritton yelled loudly for them to all head to class. Annabelle, who was looking a little worse for wear with the rest of the Posh Totties, caught Beth's eye and smiled as brightly as she could.

Beth laughed.

Her first class of the day was music, all the way back up in the dormitory with all of the equipment. There had never really been a teacher for music class, they mostly just performed impromptu jam sessions and the Bursar bopped his head along with the beat. He babysat their class, while the Matron took care of the hockey team.

Music on a Monday morning was never a good idea. She usually had a splitting head ache, but it seemed, as she trudged up the staircases, that all but two members of the class her tired and sore. Beth was one. Daisy was the other.

"Oi, Bursar, can we give the jam sesh' a break 'dis mornin' 'n just sleep or somefin'?" asked Jessica. The Rude Girl's make-up wasn't perfect as usual, and her hair wasn't up in her signature double pony tail.

"Ummm, no."

"Why not? We're all hung over," muttered Harriet. She was one person who never drank. She and the Bursar were generally the only sober ones for a morning music class. All in all, Harriet was a geek.

"Two of you aren't. You have to jam. You are the school's new band, and you should start practising already. Here's an idea, jam quietly girls," said Camilla Fritton, a lit cigarette hanging from her mouth as the Headmistress checked up on her students.

The singers and the much younger band players set up and began their jam. Beth was on the drums, but had felt pads on them to deafen their sound a bit. Jess and Harriet were humming, words forming in their minds, and Daisy was playing random riffs on the acoustic. A third-year was fiddling with the synthesizer and keyboard, and a first-year had a bass guitar hanging from her shoulders. Slowly but surely a song came together, but they ended up with an acoustic and a capella school theme song by the end of class.

Math was her second class. Boring. She had always found maths easy, so her teachers gave her harder work. Now that she was in the top class in the school, there was no harder work.

Physics was nearly as bad. They had been paired and assigned tables. Beth sat down nervously three rows from the front, refusing to let herself spread out on the desk. Daisy sat next to her silently. Shockingly, it appeared that the Totties had some form of a brain, between the three of them, because they somehow gave Chelsea a weird hairdo with using a giant plastic bubble, ten hairdryers and a lot of wire. The Geeks in the first row had been impressed. Then Zoe had tried to fry a Rude Girl in an electric chair.

Luckily for that girl (and for Zoe, because Bianca would come after her later), the power went out just before the generator reached full power.

The room plunged into darkness.

Daisy grabbed Beth's arm in fright.

* * *

**Okay, so any thoughts? Constructive criticism (i think i spelt that wrong. haha) is always welcome, so please review. Your ideas are welcome too, if you want to see anything written I can try to put it in there, so again, please review.**

**Thanks for reading. I will try to update soon, but exams are in two weeks. Hopefully they will come regularly after that (for ALL of my on-going fics). Ciao xx**


End file.
